


I Hear The Fire Singing

by Copperonthetongue



Series: A Sky Full of Songs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon POV - Freeform, Dragon is not amused., Dragons, Drogon loves his mother., Homecoming, Old Valyria, Other, POV Nonhuman, Taking care of humans is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperonthetongue/pseuds/Copperonthetongue
Summary: Drogon approves of Dragonstone ...it's good to finally be home.





	I Hear The Fire Singing

I like this new place that Mother has brought us to, much more by far than the other places she has taken us since we hatched. Instead of stinking of filth and rot and fear it smells of the sea and of kin. The old Dragon spoor I have found tells me that this is a good place, a safe place, and that we have come at last to where we belong. The deep, secret bones of the earth here call to us...and the ever blowing wind sings us the long lost songs of Dragons past. This lonely island is perfect for flying and landing, the cliffs positioned perfectly that we might catch the air with ease and there are many places to rest and to bathe in comfort. The deep waters nearby are also full of seals and whales of all descriptions. 

 

There will be no hunger here, and we may hunt as we wish. There are also deep, hidden caverns below where we may nest and brood our young when we have them; the heat of the earth there is just right to quicken the hatchlings inside the eggs we lay. This place was forged of fire just as we are and so the stone barrier between the burning heart of all that is and the world above is stretched whisper thin, a great wound barely healed and ready to bleed fire at any moment. It is a place of deep power though few save us can truly sense it. How could we not? We are after all fire made flesh, and like calls to like.

 

There is only one other place in all my wandering that I have ever seen where this is so….but the power there is twisted and broken. It is no longer a place for Dragons. It is only a broken, barren graveyard littered with ash and bone and stinking of old death and desperation. I flew there after my restlessness drove me away from Mother. I would not have left her of my own choice but my self control was worn too thin by my rapid growth and I did not trust myself not to harm her by accident. I was driven out and away by a call I could not deny and I found myself searching for something I could not precisely name. I followed it’s faint echo and it drew me eastward but to my sorrow all I found when I reached my journey’s end were the shattered bones of dead Men and Dragons and choking clouds of poisoned ash. Fire cannot kill a Dragon….but what killed this place and all the men and Dragons within was not fire. It was Darkness….black ash, poisoned air and stone. Not even a Dragon is immune to that. 

 

I could hear the whispers of restless ghosts in that corrupted and ruined land, uneasy and angry at lives cut short and full of gnawing hunger and malice, twisting all they touched into madness and deformity… and so I did not remain. I returned to Mother, only to find that my absence had left her helpless, that she was near death at the hands of men hiding behind golden masks. 

 

I made it barely in time to save her, to drive back her enemies with tooth and claw and dragonfire and carry her away from that stinking city to safety. I flew her as far as I could before my injuries drove me from the safety of the sky and down to the earth…..and then I knew no more for a time, as my wounds forced me into unwilling torpor to heal. I have resolved never to leave Mother to her own devices again…trouble finds her with unsettling regularity. 

 

Once, it was she who protected me. Who held me in her strong arms and soothed my fears and sang to me in the darkness.` Her ferocity and love keeping the dangers of the world at bay that my siblings and I might grow and learn and become strong. Now I shall do the same for her. My wide, strong wings are hers just like my sharp teeth and scorching fire. I would burn the world to ash for her, did she ask it. She is the mind and I the body. We are one, now and always and the men cowering in their cold stone castles will tremble and bow before us, or they will burn. 

 

We are Dragons, fashioned of Fire and Blood and we will not be denied. We are here, We are HOME and no one shall ever take it from us again.


End file.
